The Wedding
by Cheta
Summary: Complete! What happens when your mind wanders while you sleep? Well you end up with some freaky dreams. Well that's what happens to poor Trowa. What happens when Trowa's mind wanders while he sleeps? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 

As they entered the ballroom, several people greeted them. Une and Noin were talking to Relena, while Miliardo talked with Heero.

"Trowa," Hilde said hurrying over to him and Duo. "Congratulations."

"Hilde, can you help me please," called Relena.

"Coming," said Hilde as she dashed away.

"What's going on, Duo?" asked Trowa.

"The same thing that's been going on for nearly a week now," Duo said. "You okay, buddy? Not having cold feet are you?"

"No," Trowa said confused.

"Everyone get into place," Heero said. "We're about to start."

Heero, Duo, Wufie, and Trowa all proceeded to the front where they lined up and waited for everything to begin. The doors opened and the music began to play. Everyone fell silent as two little girls walked in and began to spread flower petals down the aisle. Next came a line of young girls in their teens. Finally, the bride entered the room draped in white fabric of lace and satin.

There were many 'oohs' and 'aahs' as the bride reached the priest and the Gundam boys. As the bride flipped her vale over head, Trowa saw that it was Quatre. His eyes widened as he took in his lover's beauty. A pair of strong hands pushed him forward towards Quatre.

_What's going on?_ Thought Trowa. _Why is Quatre in a wedding dress and not Sally? Isn't this suppose to be Wufie and Sally's wedding? Wait! Am I dreaming? Oh god I hope so._ He looked at his young lover as he stood beside him. _He is so gorgeous. Like an angel sent from heaven._

The priest's words filled the room but Trowa could barely hear them. His mind was locked on Quatre and his splendor. Oh how Trowa wanted to sweep the young angel off his feet and run away with him. He wanted to completely forget the world around them and just living in peace.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind them. Trowa spun around and there pouring into the ballroom were OZ soldiers. They began to shoot everyone in the room. People started running for their lives as the soldiers moved closer.

Something grabbed Trowa's arm. Trowa looked to his right and saw Quatre falling to the ground. Everything slowed down as if someone had hit the slow motion button on a tape. The sound of the bullets as they flew pass Trowa's ears sounded like bees buzzing angrily. Then, as if someone took his or her finger off the slow motion button, everything was back to normal speed.

Trowa dropped to his knees and scooped Quatre into his arms. As his emerald eyes traveled over his lover's white gown, they laid upon ruby red blood. He put his fingers in it and it was warm to the touch. His mind stopped.

The worse had happened. Quatre had been shot and he was loosing blood fast. Trowa looked into his lover's sapphire blue eyes and saw that his life was slipping from him.

"Trowa," whispered Quatre. "Trowa."

"It's okay, Quatre," whispered Trowa. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I can feel it," Quatre said. "I can feel its warmth."

"No, you can't leave," Trowa said angrily. "You can't leave me, Quatre! You can't!"

"I'm sorry, Trowa," he said. "I'm slipping."

"Stay with me please, Quatre!"

He could hear his voice cracking. He was going to start crying any moment now.

"It's so cold. Hold me, Trowa. Please, hold me."

"Okay. Just hold on. Everything is going to be okay. Just stay with me."

"I love you, Trowa. I always will."

"I love you too, Quatre."

Quatre was getting colder to the touch by the second. His soul would soon be leaving. Trowa began to rock back and forth with the young prince in his arms.

_So much blood._ Thought Trowa. _Not all of this could be his._

"Good bye, Trowa," whispered Quatre.

But to Trowa it sounded like the wind as it carried off his beloved's soul. A steam of afternoon sunlight poured in upon them through a nearby window. Trowa looked at the window and, for a second, he thought he saw his loving Quatre's spirit sitting there in the window smiling at him. Something wet rolled down Trowa's cheek. He touched his cheek and knew at once that they were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Trowa," said a gentle voice. "Trowa."

Trowa's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in Quatre's bedroom. It was night. His heart was hammering beneath his chest and his breathing was rapid. A solid black form sat beside him.

"You okay, Trowa," said the gentle voice again.

It was Quatre.

"I'm fine," Trowa said.

_He's still alive!_ Trowa thought putting a hand to his head. _It was just a dream! No OZ soldiers shooting at them and killing people!_

"You were shaking," Quatre said, "so badly that it woke me. I thought you were having a seizure or something."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Trowa said. "I was having a bad dream."

"It's okay," said Quatre. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Us," said Trowa running a hand over the young Arabian's cheek. "We were getting married and everyone was there."

"That doesn't sound bad," Quatre said.

"It wasn't," Trowa said. "Then OZ came in and started killing everyone and you got shot."

"That's not good. Did I die?"

Trowa didn't respond.

"Oh. But it was only a dream. I'm here and I'm alive."

"And for that I will always be thankful."

Trowa kissed his lover and they went back to sleep. The next morning went perfectly. No one died and Sally and Wufie set off into the sunset happy as ever.

The End 


	2. Chapter 2

NFA: This is a 3+4 pairing. There are no sexual actions or any other sexual stuff (I don't think) in here. I wrote this fanfic in about 30 minutes so sorry if it's kinda dumb in some parts but I put a lot of thought into it.

The Wedding

Wednesday, March 09, 2005 9:27 PM

Chapter 1

"Oh wow," said Quatre as he and Trowa lay down after an invigorating hour of sex. "That was wonderful."

"Who knew we could get into such a…" Trowa said as his voice trailed off.

"Sensual position?" said Quatre.

"Yes," said Trowa shyly.

He and Quatre had been practicing different sexual positions ever since they had walked in on Duo and Heero the previous week. Then again, Quatre had been quite reluctant to even talk to any one for a couple days since the incident. Trowa gently brushed a few stay hairs out of Quatre's face as they laid there curled up together in Quatre's king sized bed in his mansion.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Quatre said.

"Either can I," Trowa said.

Tomorrow was Sally and Wufie's wedding. The long expected wedding that took nearly two years to plan. Wufie was finally over his first wife and decided to move on with his love life. The other Gundam boys were shocked when they received the news of their comrade's engagement.

Trowa looked over at his young lover and saw that he had drifted off to sleep. He smiled and followed his lead. Soon, he, too, was asleep.

His mind seemed hazy as he drifted into dreamland. But it soon cleared and he found himself lying in bed alone. He looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock am. As he rubbed his eyes he noticed someone sitting beside the bedroom door.

"Good your finally awake," said a voice.

It was Heero.

"What are you doing in here, Heero?" asked Trowa sitting up.

"Waiting for you to get up so that you can get ready," Heero said standing up.

Heero was wearing a black tux. Trowa narrowed his eyes and looked at the young man at the foot of his bed.

"Why are you waiting for me to get up?" asked Trowa.

"Because you asked me to help you get ready for today," said Heero as he unzipped a plastic bag. "You're tux is right here. You better get up and start getting ready. I'm going to go check on Duo and Quatre."

Once Heero had left the room, Trowa climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a quick hot shower and quickly got dressed. As he was fixing his tie, the door opened and Duo came bounding into the room. He was fully dressed and had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Wow," said Duo. "You look great, Trowa."

"Thanks," Trowa said in a monotone voice. "Where's Quatre?"

"Oh he's still getting ready," Duo said. "You know Quatre. He wants everything to be perfect."

"Let's go see if he needs any help," said Trowa walking towards the door.

"You can't see him," said Duo jumping in his way.

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck to see Quatre before the wedding."

What was Duo getting at? Bad luck? To see Quatre? Before the wedding? Trowa was now thoroughly confused. Was Duo just being a dork as usual or what?

"Then let's go down stairs and see how Wufie's doing," suggested Trowa.

"Okay," Duo said as they left the room.


End file.
